


[Podfic of] When Fics Take on a Life of Their Own

by klb, Podcath



Category: Critical Theory RPF, Feminist Ryan Gosling (Tumblr), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:28:32] A fanfic writer and Feminist Ryan Gosling discuss celebrity culture, gender and theory, and the political perils of Fassavoy fic. (Dual-voice podfic by Cath and Klb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When Fics Take on a Life of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Fics Take on a Life of Their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301636) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Title:** [When Fics Take on a Life of Their Own](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301636)  
**Author:** Storiesfortravellers  
**Reader:** cath and klb  
**Fandom:** Critical Theory RPF, [Feminist Ryan Gosling](http://feministryangosling.tumblr.com/)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** 0:28:32  
**Summary:** _A fanfic writer and[Feminist Ryan Gosling](http://feministryangosling.tumblr.com/) discuss celebrity culture, gender and theory, and the political perils of Fassavoy fic._

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/wAlrm.jpg)  
cover art by Cath

**Mediafire link to When Fics... mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?k3qe8vpqbm3k65h)  
**Direct link to When Fics... mp3:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/When%20Fics%20Take%20on%20a%20Life%20of%20Their%20Own.mp3) (right-click save)

**Mediafire link to When Fics... m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?djqbjwvt1g66y6t)  
**Direct link to When Fics... mp3:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/When%20Fics%20Take%20on%20a%20Life%20of%20Their%20Own.m4b) (right-click save)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so smart and so funny, and of all the wonderful fics I read from yuletide 2011, it was the one I found myself reccing and talking about the most. One of the people I recced it to was Cath. And then, since podfic is how I express my feelings about fannish things, I went back to Cath a couple days later and proposed a collaborative recording of it. I had an Artistic Vision of how I wanted the whole thing to go, tone-wise, and even though I'm not 100% happy with my reading, I am *really* happy with how the vision came together—the contrast of our two voices, the music, the way she incorporated actual Ryan Gosling's voice into the intro. All our choices had meta reasons that I could discuss in detail here, but I don't want to give too much away, so I'll just say: I hope you enjoy!


End file.
